la mala suerte de alicia
by nyan lucy
Summary: ser la presa de un vampiro, es entrar a su morada el te tratara como toda una dama asta que termine la velada.
1. encargos

- dicen que alla arriba en el castillo que esta en la colina es la guarida de lucifer y que las almas que llegan a hacercarse ahy caen en el mismo infierno... nadie a regresado.

-pero tu crees en eso lo de las almas

- shhh , callense y persinence niñas nos podrian acusar de brujeria por conversaciones asi...

-o-

aquella chica camima tranquilamente por el bosque a unos pasos de su casa...

y grita al ver a un señor casi caerse por intentar subirse a una carroza.

papá - pronuncia asustada - si prefieres yo podria hacer los encargos de hoy.

no te preocupes Zofia y Ana cuadaran de ti padre - dice dejándolo descansar en la alcoba.

ahora se encontraba en la entrada de la su casa inteto subirse a la carrosa se callo suspiro y lo volvió a intentar esta ves si pudo sentarse en ella.

el caballo siguió galopando haciendo que Alicia se desplasara a través del bosque si mal no recordaba tenía que subir la colina para dejar el encargo de vino allí

pero se escuchaban los ruidos de los animales extraño tanto que llego a confundir el chillido de las aves con una risa y rápidamente empezaba a anochecer.

galopaba la carroza siguiendo un camino de piedras perfectamente trazado y que era la única forma que veía para llegar.

oscureció...

subió la colina se bajo y camino hacia ¿un castillo? ella pensó que de seguro debe pertenecer a un noble al que le gusta la soledad y por eso vive allí . toco la inmensa puerta y oyó un chillido se calmo a ver que eran murciélagos saliendo de la torre.

le abrió la puerta un joven con un candelabro en mano mostrándole una dulce sonrisa.

- un gusto trage su recado - pronuncio y saco el vino de adentro de la carroza y se dirijio a el - tome

- gracias- emboso de nuevo con esa sonrisa.

ella se giro dispuesta a irse pero noto que el caballo junto con la carroza habían desaparecido.

-pasa - dispuso el hombre abriendo la puerta ella asintió y al pasar serca de el pudo notar su extrema palides.

- me siento honrrada de su generosidad pero...- sintió un escalofrío al dudarlo - gracias...

se cerro la puerta por el viento depues de que entraron.

dentro el aire de la noche se volvía mas intranquilo y tenso ... había demasiado frío.

- que ocurre - pregunto aquel ser de forma sutil.

- estoy bien , solo siento frio .

-toma - le coloca una manta ensima

"hay una gigantescas escaleras empinadas y colocadas como espiral en una de las torres hay arriba vamos a merendar"

-o-

subí las escaleras que estahan apegadas a la pared subí...

el estaba sentado en la otra esquina frente de la gran ovalada mesa y a mi lado una copa de vino el banquete era estupendo y lastimosamente mas de lo que me podrían dar en casa.

termine , el no comió nada solo tomo vino.

se levanto y abrió unas cortinas... se me iso extraño pero sentía la noche roja empapada en rojo... en sangre creo que ya no estoy pensando con coherencia.

-disculpeme -dije y un vasilar corrí intentando bajar las escaleras lo mas rápido posible.

no se como paso ahora esta el arrimandome contra la pared de aquella torre mientras unos afilados dientes rozaban mi cuello.


	2. despierta

an sentido el dolor de que algo afilado se te clave en una parte débil de tu cuerpo tan profundo que llega a tocar tus huesos. ¿no? yo tampoco y creo que esto es lo mas parecido a eso que puedo llegar a experimentar

creo...

- ali - dijo una apasible vos. - despierta - repitió eh imendiatamente abrí mis ojos sentía que me ahogaba. - estas bien

- si Sofía bien.

- estas muy pálida sabes ya casi blanca - dijo en tono de broma.

lastimosamente soy mestiza poco respetada por mis medio hermanas además del echo de ser mujer.

- jaja si - dije en tono de vos grueso.

- sal tenemos que arreglar el jardín y hoy te toca lavar.

- donde esta ana

- salio a comprar lo que falta

- ah - intento salir por la puerta trasera que igual se conecta al jardín delantero pero sentía un poco de nauseas al intentar salir saque mi pie un paso fuera de la puerta y me ardió grite y poco después lo metí otra vez a la casa cerré la puerta y de repente la luz que se escondía detrás de las cortinas me fastidiaba de mi salio un chillido horrible.

Sofia corrió hacia mi - tengo sueño hermana - sentí que estaba acostada otra ves en la cama aun recuerdo lo mucho que me costo decir "tirame una colcha encima"

-o-

- llegué

- traguiste las cosas para la cena

- si, deberíamos de plantar limones en el jardín

- 2 matas se me murieron

- oh , donde esta Alicia

- en la cama, duerme.

- ya casi anochese

- si y a estado hasi todo el día.

-o-

por que el cuello - mis manos tocan mi nuca y siento dos erridas hay - el cuello me arde.

mi respiración se agita - ah ah - empiezo a retorcerme en la cama eh involuntariamente mi lengua toca mis dientes.

es un deceo extraño de mi cuerpo ...

tengo hambre.

puedo escuchar las voces de Sofia y Ana parece que se están riendo y... me molesta

tengo hambre.

puedo recordar cuando eramos mas pequeñas ellas y yo estábamos viviendo en la granja de nuestro tío por asuntos finansieros de nuestro padre.

recuerdo el olor a animales y a pasto.

recuerdo que ese olor me gustaba también recuerdo que un día habrí la una puerta y vi a mi tío con un cuchillo empezando a sacarles las plumas al pollo y me quede viendo cortarle las patas y descuartisarlo poco después de que me aleje de esa escena nos llamaron a comer.

me doy cuenta de la mirada extraña que tiene mi hermana al verme parada en la entrada del comedor a nuestra cosina.


End file.
